Freedom of fate
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Seto's thoughts on his life after Atem's death


_**F**__**REEDOM OF **__**F**__**ATE**_

_**By Jasmin Kaiba**_

You either belive in fate, or not. There isn't a in between. Of course it's your own free choice if you do belive or not, nobody can make you do either of those two things. Now I am a man of rather little beliefs. I do not belive in magic for one. You may accuse me of being a hypocrite, as I myself have been proven that my past-self was something like a magician, well he... or reather I, have been a hight priest, and the only 'magic' I used was the power of the Millenium Rod, but you try to put that through Wheeler's thick skull. Well, I can say that my present-self and my past-self are total opposites. Beggining with my past-selves 'career' choice. Being a High Priest, or a priest for that matter, he HAD to belive in some God, or seeing that it was Ancient Egypt, some GODS. I for myself don't. Belive, I mean. I don't belive in god, nor the Higher Power nor anything related. I just believe in what I see with my own eyes and hear with my own ears. Now you can come to me with 'Do you belive in air? You cannot see it, so how do you believe in it?' Let me tell you this, don't come to me with that shit. I am not being called a genius for nothing. I don't know EVERYTHING, but I can logic up an answer that most people wouldn't understand without a dictionary, maybe not even than. Like the big Sokrates once said : 'I know that I don't know nothing.', and people chalked it up for a genius being modest, so I can say that if you don't get the hidden meaning of what he said, you'll probably never get what I think, so better give it up.

I don't belive in fate. But it would be better to say that I DIDN'T believe in fate. People change and so do I. Yugi told me once that he was fated to do great things and to aid a ghost of a Pharaoh to save the world and I laughed. Little vertically challenged Yugi and great things, I'm sorry, but it was histerycal. That same ghost of the Pharaoh told me that **I** had to play a big role in him saving the world and I laughed againg, calling him a lunatic.

An angel from above told me that fate would not leave me out and I leashed out on her. A mortal with the name of a Goddess told me that my fate was to aid Yugi in saving the world and I mocked her mercylessly because of that.

I was proven wrong time and time again, but remained thick-skulled.

First as I saw with my own two eyes who I had been and whom I can be did I start to believe.

In Ancient Egypt I met Kisara and felt an instant connection to her, but I chalked it up to just being a part of the weird dream I was dreaming. I saw her give her life for a man who was my past-self and still didn't believe.

First as I stood powerless against Zorck did I start to see past my nose. I watched as my past-self fought a losing battle againg the powerfull being, I watched as the other priests gave up everything to defeat that beast, I watched as the angel from above gave her love wings in her belief and I started to believe.

I looked into her blue eyes and saw the future- and hopeless love for a man who died thousands of years ago and believed with my whole being that I was destinied for something big.

My past-self got the crown and throne he was protecting, form the man he called his King, his Sire, but above all else his best firend, and I wanted to deserve the title I was pinning after so long but gave up knowing that I wouldn't stand a chance against my King, being it the King of Games, or my Sire, Atem, the King of Egypt.

I gave Yugi the chance to deserve that title being added to his name for true and I bowed my proud head before the new and rightfull King of Games, the only person who called me a friend and meant it.

I saw as the angel from above got a broken heart and decided that she was the only girl with blue eyes who really had a place in my once frozen heart.

Kisara belonged with the High Priest Seto, she had nothing to search for in Seto Kaiba. The only remainder of her were my three Blue Eyes White Dragons and nothing elese. And, let us be realistic, I cannot very well love a Duel Monster card.

The High Priest Seto lost the girl but he was given the title of Pharaoh, Seto KAIBA lost the title of the best duelist in the world but gained a chance with the girl he has loved since he first encountered her.

Seto Kaiba belonged in the world of high-tech technology and in the arms of the one and only Anzu Mazaki.

I have fought so hard for her to even consider loving me and won the battle. I don't intend to ever let her go.

She always told me that fate brought us together, I said that my stubborn self brought us together. But now after so many years of being married to the angel from above I can tell that even if I had stood on my head to pursue her, she wouldn't have given me a second glance, not to even mention a chance with her, if she hadn't belived we were faited to be together.

I guess you have a choice with fate. You can believe that the fate is already written for every living being and wait for it to come, or you can take a chance and make your own fate. She took the first possibility and I the second, and we are together, fated for it to be forever.

My little Anzu believes in that and I work to achieve that.

I guess we were faited after all.

We just took different paths to find to each other.

**THE END**


End file.
